Beaky
Beaky is an episode of Milly Molly, based on the book. It starts with Milly Mandara, Molly Horren. and Marmalade looking for leaves for Molly's collection in Milly's garden. In a pile of leaves, they find an egg. Milly's mother doesn't know what sort of egg it is, Milly guesses a chicken and both girls pretend to be chickens. Molly crows like a rooster, scaring Marmalade. Milly's mother says it may not be a chicken, but it might hatch if they are patient. Molly says "Maybe it's a goose" and pretends to be a goose. Milly's mother says that for it to hatch they will have to look after it very well, and to do that they need a warm, soft place. They put the egg by a sleeping, purring Marmalade and Milly says maybe there is a snake in the egg. Marmalade wakes up and jumps from the couch, knocking the egg over, but Milly catches it. She is under the table and the girls put the egg by her when she falls asleep again. Milly makes a crocodile noise, guessing a crocodile in the egg. Marmalade jumps onto the closet. She then sleeps by the egg again. The girls continue guessing while Marmalade is awake, but still by the egg. They think maybe a platypus is in it, but don't know what noise a platypus makes or if they make a noise. Humphrey visits and guesses a T Rex from outer space. Marmalade is on the chimney. Cats do like to be on the roof, but Molly thinks maybe Marmalade is scared and tells her Humphrey has gone away and dinosaurs from outer space probably don't exist. After three weeks and five days, approximately, the egg begins to hatch. It is a duckling, who they call Beaky. Beaky has made good friends with Marmalade as he met her first and follows her around. The friends don't know why, they think maybe he thinks she is his mother or he's a cat, but he'd be a funny-looking cat. In the bathtub, with Marmalade reluctantly watching, the girls teach him about water. In the garden, they play with Jemima and Dolly. Beaky pecks Marmalade's tail and Marmalade jumps onto Milly's head. When Beaky grows up, Milly's mother wants him gone as he poops on the deck (hopefully not in the house, but we never saw him do it in the house.) Milly says she will clean it up, but her mother just looks at her weird. They go to the park, but Beaky is not interested in the pond. They hide Marmalade and try again. He either finds Marmalade, runs away or flies away. They try again every day, but unsuccessfully. But he eventually stays when he finds himself a friend. When they go to visit him, Beaky is not there. They follow Beaky's friend, to find Beaky on some eggs. Then, when they hatch, Beaky's Duck Family visit. Notes. *Either Beaky is the mother, or Beaky was sitting on the eggs and was the father. It's hard to tell with ducks. *Some ducks kept as pets wear diapers or learn to use the toilet, but Milly's parents probably didn't want to go through all that bother.